Why Astoria Never Dances
by AstoriaAliceMalfoy
Summary: Astoria doesn't really care about pureblood parties. "But I don't want you to hate me Astoria", Or does she?  One-Shot. Draco/Astoria, Daphne/Theodore


**A.N: **So, yet another Drastoria story. This time it involvs a Pureblood party and some dancing. I know it's actually pretty pointless but I hope you like it.

Also, I'd very much like to know what you thinkg about the next question:

Should I write a longer Drastoria (Draco/Astoria) story or just keep to these One Shots?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. It all goes to J.K.R

* * *

><p>Astoria Greengrass was staring at the people below her. She was sitting at the highest step of the staircase. She just stared. She didn't even quite know what she was looking at. Her friends, maybe? Her family? Her family's friends? She didn't know. There were other people downstairs too, other than her relatives and friends. People she didn't know. People she didn't want to know.<p>

Astoria couldn't figure out a rational reason for why she was there. Why had she even attended the stupid, pureblood party. It was because of Daphne, Astoria told herself. Her very annoying sister. Or maybe it was because of her mother? It didn't really matter, since both of them seemed to want the same thing. All of Astoria's relatives and other friends, everyone, had decided to forget the war and move on. Astoria thought that was a rather odd move to make, since the war had ended only a month ago. But it seemed to Astoria that she was the only one who thought so. Everyone downstairs, seemed to be having fun.

Astoria jumped when she felt someone's cold hand touch her shoulder. "What in the...?" She started, but stopped once she saw who it was. "I thought you wouldn't mind me sitting here?" Blaise Zabini asked. "You look lovely by the way", he added as he sat down. Astoria looked down at her black and white dress and then back at Blaise.

"What do you want?" she asked as she sat down next to him. "Nothing", Blaise said, "I just want to sit here. I'm tired of dancing" Astoria laughed a little. She knew exactly what Blaise was talking about. She'd seen him dancing downstairs, in fact she hadn't seen him do anything else but dance. "So how's life?" Blaise asked. "My life? Fine. Everyone else's? Messed up." "How so?" asked a new voice behind Astoria. This voice scared Astoria a bit. Not that she'd ever admit that. To anyone, ever.

"Malfoy", Astoria said as she turned her head so she could see the youngest Malfoy staring at her. "Mind if I sit down?" Malfoy asked. "Nope", Blaise said before Astoria even had the chance to open her mouth.

"So. Why is everyone's life messed up?" Draco asked as Astoria moved a step down and he sat where Astoria had just been sitting. "The war just ended and now everyone's acting like it never even happened." "Well, would you prefer that they'd be crying or something of that sort?" Draco asked. "No", Astoria sighed and leaned her back againts Malfoy's legs. Astoria knew that Draco was watching her, she could feel it. "What?" she asked as she looked up to find Draco, indeed, staring at her. "Nothing. I just thought you were mad at me?" "Why would I be mad at you? You haven't done...oh right, you were a Death Eater."

It was a well known fact around the purebloods that Astoria Greengrass didn't like the whole 'purebloods should rule the world'- idea. In fact, some had even called her a blood traitor. Not many, because the people that did, didn't just get away with it. Somehow, Astoria's friends would always find them and threaten them to keep their mouths shut, without Astoria knowing anything about it. Most of the time, these 'friends' had been Theodore Nott, Astoria's sister's boyfriend and Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater who knew well what happened to purebloods who changed sides.

"So are you mad at me?" Draco asked, still looking at Astoria's grey-blue eyes. "Nah, not really. I'm tired of being angry", Astoria said as she closed her eyes slowly. There was a brief moment of silence. "I remember when we were kids, when we sat here watching the people dancing downstairs," Astoria said quietly, almost whispering. She looked at the two guys behind her. Blaise hadn't obviously heard a thing, but Draco was looking at her again. This time, with eyes so sad that it almost broke Astoria's heart. Not that she would've cared about Malfoy, of course not, but she thought that no person should ever have to feel like that. It wasn't that she _cared_ about Malfoy. Or at least that's what she told herself.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne asked as she saw the three sitting at the stairs. "You should be out there, having fun", "I wanted to rest my feet for a moment", Bliase said, "I'm serious. If I keep dancing, my feet might get injured and I'll never be able to walk again," he added when he saw Daphne's disbelieving expression. "Well what about you two? What's your excuse?" Daphne asked, this time looking at Astoria and Draco. "No excuse", Malfoy said, "In fact, I just asked your lovely little sister to dance and she said yes." Astoria shot a glare at Draco but got up and took his hand. There was no escape out of this one.

"Draco, do we have to dance? Can't we just, you know, get a glass of wine and sit somewhere?" Astoria asked. Draco turned to look at her with a smile on his face. "No," he said. Astoria just pouted at him. Well, at least he wasn't sad anymore, she thought. Again, not that she'd care or anything...

It happened that just as they stepped on to the dance floor, a slow song started. This is just great, Astoria thought to herself. She wasn't a bad dancer but it was just the idea of having to dance a slow one with Draco Malfoy that made her a bit uncomfortable. Not that he was a bad dancer either, there was just something between them...something that Astoria couldn't quite put her finger own. It was like small sparks would be igniting in her heart every time they got close to each other.

Astoria felt how Draco placed his hand on her waist and slowly they started dancing. Then Astoria made one mistake. She looked into his eyes. She looked into Draco's eyes and got completely lost in them. 'And people say that only guys get lost in girls' eyes', Astoria thought.

Draco was looking at her too. They broke the eye contact quickly. "Why is it that I never see you dance?" Draco asked quietly. "There's not a lot of good dancers out there to dance with, apart from you of course." "Then why is it that you never really dance with me?" Astoria looked at Draco again. "Are you serious or are you just teasing because you know the answer?" she asked. Draco looked almost shocked by this.

"Why would I be teasing you about an answer I don't know? I was just curious", he said. "There are many reasons why you would tease me for it. You're quite good with your words Draco. I've heard you insult people before, like Potter and the Weasley family. So why wouldn't you treat me the same way?" "Because you're not a Weasley", Draco stated. "Right." "Plus, I'm not heartless. I know you don't particularly like me but I don't want you to hate me Astoria." This got her curious. He thought she _hated_ him?

Without them even noticing, people were starting to stare. Both of their mothers and fathers were staring at them and more people were stopping what they were doing and just starting to look. The way they were dancing seemed so beautiful to everyone. To everyone else it seemed almost like they were a couple, this was just because they saw the way they talked. So quietly and privately.

Too soon, the song ended. Astoria and Draco stopped in their tracks and stared at each other for a moment. "I think the song just ended," Astoria whispered quietly to Draco who was staring at her eyes and Astoria was staring at him. Why hadn't she realized just how good looking Draco actually was? Suddenly they realized that people had started to clap. They were clapping at them. At their dance. Astoria felt how her cheeks got red, Draco, on the other hand, just smiled.

They left to get a drink but after that they went separate ways. As Draco walked to his mother, Astoria walked straight to her sister. Her sister was talking to Theodore Nott and when she saw her coming she smiled widely. "Well wasn't that pretty? " she said. "People clapped and everything. I don't think I've ever seen that before", she continued. They were all silent for a moment, just looking at each others expressions. Suddenly they started laughing, when they had finally calmed down Astoria said: "You see, this is why I never dance"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading and I apologize for any mistakes in grammar.<strong>_


End file.
